World Academy: Second Generation
by HeavenStarling
Summary: Hetalia Readers Insert. After the Little War, the leaders and nations of the world decided to re-open World Academy to educate the new nations and many other young minds, including you. Are you a new personification, carrying your people's passion, or are a human student, handpicked and trained to become the future leader of your country? Jump in and explore!


**A/N: This fanfiction is inspired by another Hetalia Reader Insert: 'Shopping with Hetalia' by czieskara****. Check it out!**

**I will try to be as vague as possible for this story to allow both genders (though I know most of the readers will be girls) to freely interact with the Hetalia characters. Most reader inserts I have read sounds more like a self-insert, which disappoints me. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**_P.S: You can be a nation or a human in this story._**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to World Academy," the speaker's gentle voice echoed throughout the great halls of the school. You could barely sit still. You looked around, seeing that everyone was glued to their seats in excitements, too. You smiled excitedly, and turned to the man who was holding the microphone. <p>

"If you are within these halls now, I congratulate you. It is either you are one of the newest and recognized nations, or you are one of the hundred handpicked students under the 'Future Leaders Program*****'. Regardless, we look at you all as equal. Just because you are a nation or a human does not mean you are any better than anyone." 

He looked at everyone of you in the room, and you could have sworn that your eyes met his for a moment. His face was composed and serious as he scanned the room, then he puts on his warm grin again. 

"You, young ones, are enrolled here by your leaders for soon enough, you will support the world in your own hands. For, because of the countless wars, including the 'Little War*****' which has ended only a few years ago, the current leaders and nations of the world opened their eyes that we can continue these barbaric acts no longer." 

He takes his eyes off everyone for a moment, and slightly looks to the side. 

"We want peace. Everyone wants peace. We may have settled many issues after Little War, but history repeats itself, unless we learn from it. That is why we opened this prestigious academy. It is to educate you, for in real education we find the wisdom and knowledge we need. In addition to that, many students from many countries are enrolled here too, for we know, you all are destined for greatness.

"But don't stop there. Share. Share your knowledge, your understanding, your wisdom. For in this way, we may be one step to learning and achieving true peace, and Earth... may be as calm as the old times." 

He exhaled, overlooking the halls, then swiftly bows. Everyone's hands was drawn to one another and the room was filled with claps the whole time. Another man, who looked half the speaker's age, steps in. 

"Thank you, sir, for such a moving speech." He said, his British accent overtaking his speech. "Alright, dear students. I'm sure that you have your individual schedules, your student's handbook and everything you need with you. I need everyone to exit the hall properly, starting from the ones closest to the door. Once again ,welcome to World Academy, and enjoy your time here." 

You were seated in the middle rows, so it didn't take much time before you skipped outside.

Before you knew it, you were grinning like mad as you skipped merrily, along with the crowd, to the outside. You, my friend, has just enrolled yourself into World Academy; the _most_ prestigious school that has ever existed.

You grabbed an index card, which contained your schedule. You checked your time, then looked back at it again.

What class comes up first?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't want to assign a specific character for the welcoming speaker. I think the second man is very obvious to be England.**

*******_Future Leaders Program -_** _Organized by the leaders of the World. The students under the program are handpicked, sorted out and observed by chosen personnel. These students must have a sense of leadership, common sense and knowledge, and are eventually sent to World Academy, sponsored by their country and/or any private companies. Under the 'Future Leaders Act', only the students who completed the Program are allowed to run for presidency or any position dealing with leading the country. Some monarchs are also sent here too. The program strives to produce leaders who are capable of carrying a nation in their hands without the use of anything shocking to the human conscience._

**_*Little War - _**_Also referred to as 'Catfights', it is a small-scaled war that involved territorial conflicts, revolts and revolutions. It lasted ten years, and during the 5th to 7th year, it almost verged itself to a full-scaled nuclear war. Many new nations were born and recognized during and after Little War. _

**If you choose to be a human in the story, then you are under the Future Leaders Program. If you are a nation, then you are formed from the Little War. Your history is up to you. The Little War will be highlighted much later.**

**Thanks for reading, and please stay tuned!**


End file.
